Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Spray Rose.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98JACrewhixe2x80x99.
The present invention is a new and distinct cultivar of Spray Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereafter is referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98JACrewhixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was created at Somis, Calif., U.S.A., by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new cultivar was the xe2x80x98JACevexe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) and the male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98JAComailxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98JACevexe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98JAComailxe2x80x99.
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the Spray Rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) an erect growth habit,
(b) forms in clusters attractive double irregularly striped pale pink and cream blossoms that possess no fragrance,
(c) forms sturdy stems,
(d) forms attractive dark green leaves having a semi-glossy aspect, and
(e) exhibits very good disease resistance.
The striped pale pink and cream inflorescence coloration contrasts nicely with the dark green foliage.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. More specifically, the xe2x80x98JACevexe2x80x99 female parent forms light pink flowers, and the xe2x80x98JAComailxe2x80x99 male parent forms pink and white striped flowers.
The new cultivar well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well-suited for use in the production of cut floral sprays under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new cultivar has been found to undergo asexual propagation at Somis, Calif., U.S.A., by budding and by the rooting of cuttings. Asexual propagation by these routes has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.